


the prince will be the price

by MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin



Series: All Magic Comes With a Price [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Beast Ben (Disney: Descendants), Gen, King Adam is not a great guy, Pre-Descendants (2015), United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect, mentions of Greek gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin/pseuds/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin
Summary: "Was I the price, for what my father did?" The prince will be the price and that is true for Ben until he knows why it was him the Enchantress chose. The truth isn't perfect after all, especially for Ben.





	the prince will be the price

_"Happy endings aren't always what we think they'll be."_ **-Snow White, Once Upon a Time**

* * *

It happened when he was twelve. The hairs on his body would grow covering every corner of his skin until it was all brown fur. Looking at himself in the mirror it would always be a beast just like the stories of his father that were told to him. Except it was him who was a beast. It was him who left his room, ran into the darkness of the land and hide until daybreak came where he would go back to his room. Changed back into a human boy.

Every morning he would be a boy, a prince to a beloved kingdom and at night when Artemis rode her chariot across the sky, a beast would come out with anger and fright boiling inside. It started when he was twelve and it would continue until the price was paid.

But Ben Florian did not know that, wouldn't know that until years later after he was crowned king.

He put up the front because that's what a prince does, they don't cry or show any emotions that may embarrass his kingdom. Ben was different in many ways, he was bookish, kind-hearted, always saw the best in others. He was a 'miniature Belle' that's what his grandfather and Mrs. Potts always told him.

Different from his father, King Adam as well. They got along as any father and son would but as Adam went horseback riding, Ben stayed in the library devouring books. They finally settled on fencing when Adam spotted his son watching the knights and him do a mock fight, father, and son bonded over that sport. He was brave and a sweet-natured child, one that was beloved by his kingdom as well as his parents. Even with those differences, Adam and Belle saw greatness from Ben, that would lead Auradon into another decade of peace and joy when his reign as king would come.

They're happily ever after.

They never saw what was lurking underneath.

The claw marks on his pillows.

How Ben would always say 'I'm pretty tired' or any other excuse whenever his father prodded him to play a round of Tourney for fear he would hurt him.

Sometimes, the monster would come out in a wave of anger but it dissipated until the sun went down. It changed when he turned twelve, anger would trigger the beast. So he stayed calm, always cheerful and thinking happy thoughts in hopes that the Beast didn't unleash.

* * *

" _She_ hasn't been accounted for."

"Adam, please. She hasn't done anything towards you or the kingdom since you were a prince."

"Not yet."

"Then stop this, stop this witch hunt!"

"The Enchantress will go to the Isle and that's final Belle."

* * *

The Enchantress. In Ben's mind he knew, logically, she would be the only person who would have done this to him. As he tossed and turned in his bed, the fourteen-year-old couldn't stop thinking. Even the Beast, stirring quietly awaited for what he would do.

_What would he do?_

_Confront her?_ It was suicide to go seeking the lady who cursed his father but as Ben started to put his shoes on, it was already decided. He would go, he had to find her.

 _But,_ his mind halting to a screeching stop _. How do you find the Enchantress?_

So the second hunt for the Enchantress began one that would go on for two years.

Two years with the Beast inside Ben.

Two years.

Two years and four days, Ben got a note on a sunny afternoon. There was no owner just a few words that made Ben's hunch correct.

_At the pass of Olympus into the woods, there you will find me. This will be your guide. Come alone._

He went alone at the dead of night. It was a miracle that he even knew where he was going, let alone that he didn't get lost. (Later he would find out Hecate was the one responsible for getting him there. He silently thanked the goddess.)

The woods at the pass of Olympus, in its bright mystical glory, gave Ben the chills. A twig snapped. Something, a bird probably, screeched into the distance.

"Well, the Prince of Auradon." drawled a voice spoke. "It is quite an honor to see you. The last time I saw you, just a bundle, _μικρό θηρίο."_

The Enchantress was beautiful, with brown hair that was smooth, her skin was a shade of brown, tan, that sparkled in the moonlight. Ben realized that it was sparkling, a sign of immortality that the gods have, and one that the Enchantress has as well. But what really drew Ben's attention were two things-her eyes and a crown of dark flowers delicately placed on her head. In the center of it was a jade, dark and mysterious as its owner.

Her violet chiton swished under the cool grass. Ben bowed in respect and fear but she just looked at him, hazel eyes piercing through his soul. Finally, she spoke. "Come with me."

They walked through the woods until they came across a temple. The marble stone was cool as they entered the temple and that's when Ben noticed the statue, a woman with an owl on her side and a dog at her feet. "This the temple of my mother, Hecate, the goddess of magic. Something this kingdom lacks these days." Ben flinched at her tone, he knew deep down exactly why he was given this curse, his father. His father along with many other royals was the reason magic was banned and now the goddess of magic along with her daughter was angry.

She beckoned him to sit and he did. Hot cocoa, cookies, and muffins were presented before him. _This is magic_ , Ben thought as he took a mug of hot cocoa and a banana-nut muffin. He looked up to see the Enchantress amused.

"You've never experienced magic before this?"

"Only when I turned at night." He joked weakly. This caused the goddess to smile sadly. "I'm sorry _μικρό θηρίο, but your father had to pay."_

"So what was I? The _scapegoat_?" Anger flared inside him and Beast howled to be let out, to destroy. But she just looked at him calmly. "No. You were his price-" She waved her hand and everything disappeared before them, a new scene emerged one that was told in books long ago. "For this." This being what his father, King Adam did to the magical creatures and for the citizens of Triton. Ben watched as magical ban after ban held a suffocating grip on the magical community. He saw the agony of Hecate and the anger of the Enchantress unfold before his very eyes. He saw Hades, lord of the Underworld and Poseidon, God of the sea mourn their descendants trapped on an Isle for a crime they did not commit. All of this, over the fear of what the Enchantress did.

The happy endings that everyone saw after good defeated evil, it became a nightmare instead.

"It was supposed to be a lesson for him." She laughed weakly. "Instead, it caused my mother's people to suffer, Poseidon's descendants to suffer and for Hades, himself to never see his first born again."

Ben looked at the Enchantress and saw pain, grief, all of these emotions rolled into her. "I can try and change this! I'll be king and it could be changed for everyone." The Enchantress looked at the prince trying to see deceit but saw genuine earnest in him. "I hope you can _μικρό θηρίο."_

_"Was I the price, for what my father did?"_

_"Yes,_ _μικρό θηρίο, you are his price."_

Ben stayed silent for a long time, his mind trying to wrap all the information into one giant puzzle that was solved right before his very eyes. He was the price for what his father did to the people of Hecate, to the people of Poseidon and the Children on the Isle. For a long time, even before this, Ben knew that the magical community even with smiles plastered across their faces was hurting deeply. This wrong needed to be set right, but it would take time until he turned sixteen. Until then, he would plot and plan.

The Enchantress could see the boy's mind working and it made her smile. In another world, she would have made him her champion, maybe she still could.

Maybe it could still happen.

_"I never did catch your name, Enchantress isn't your name... is it?"_

_"No, I go by many names but most call me Circe. It was the name Hermes and Hecate, my parents gave to me."_

_"Circe, it sounds better than Enchantress."_

_"It does, doesn't it_ _μικρό θηρίο."_

_"What does that word mean? The one that you keep calling me?"_

_"_ _μικρό θηρίο means little beast."_

* * *

Months would go by as Ben started rounding up names for his first proclamation when he became king. Granted he was only two months away but it could never hurt to prepare. He had names picked out, the first one being Evie Grimmhilde, Snow White's sister. He secretly contacted her, telling her about the plan and before he even started searching names through the database, Snow gave him the first name that would go on the list along with her support. Later, Elsa of Arendelle, her sister Princess Anna and Rapunzel along with Eugene pledged their support for this, stating that when the time came for him to defend his proclamation they would be there right behind him. It made Ben purse this even more.

A knock on his door startled him from his work. Ben hid the list under a big book and called forth whoever was at the door to come in. Lumiere apologized for disturbing Ben and told him a letter was sent to him by someone named Abigail. The hairs on the back of his neck instantly stood up, he knew exactly who that was. After Lumiere left, Ben got his list out and opened the letter.

It was indeed by Circe, he remembered the note that leads him to her months ago. Her handwriting was loopy but the message was clear.

 _Bring the daughter of Hades_ _. Her name is Evelyn Grimmhilde. We are looking on to you_ _μικρό θηρίο._

 _Evie. Evelyn._ Ben's eyes widened in shock. Did the girl know? Maybe she did or not, Ben didn't know until he got to know her when she stepped onto Auradon. Maybe, someone else knows, his mind going to _the_ _fairest of them all_.

Until then, all Ben could do is continue his list. Four children will come and then, if all goes well more will come.

_He'll make sure of this._

**Author's Note:**

> The second part of this series that did not know would happen but is now happening! More to come, very excited to share with you guys!!! 
> 
> Again, leave a comment and Kudos, love to know what you guys thought of this so far!


End file.
